Campfire Tales
by KuriCurry
Summary: Short tales of brothers and sadness, love, angst, and journeys! Please do spare me a read, and perhaps review? Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Campfire Tales

* * *

**Brothers**

The crimson haired assassin just stood there, cold and indifferent with a blindfold on, it was mostly called a "blinker" by most of the people here in Midgard and it's value is without doubt out of reach to most of those who inhabit the place. He also wore a strikingly black and red combination instead of the usual all black and dragging outfit of Assassin's. These are done not out of fashion, but mostly out of respects for ranking. Black and red in his case signifies power and a glorified rank.

"What of my younger sibling?"

"I am dreadfully sorry for that…"

"So, what now?"

"He left you a message though-"

"Is that all?"

"How could you be so damned selfish ?"

No answer, he was either completely ignored or just not heard as the response was in a near whisper. The Hunter left his indifferent friend in the center of Prontera, there he simply stood as if he had nothing better to do. And as if assassin's were a common sight in the light of day in the center of a bustling city. He was certainly attracting some attention although to this as well he was completely oblivious.

_Why would you show up now Seth, what's the point…you're nothing but a weakling…and I never needed you…why try to find me now…_

He thought to himself, words of regret, words of anger, words that would perhaps never cross his lips. He walked on by to where he could perhaps think to himself. Somewhere at the back of the Prontera Church which was most commonly empty.

"Because…I wanted to see you"

He turned and turned, trying to sense for whoever it was that was directing it's voice to him. He hardly felt anything. And he knew possibly why. But the voice continued with it's speeches. As the assassin listened intently.

"Do you not consider me as good as you?"

A priest stood now with the assassin, a faint sadness in his face and a surreal quality to his features. The sharpness one could see in the others was lacking in the priest. But you could already see that they were related by blood just by looking.

"Dare you come to me now!"

He finally replied, and with much anger. He did not look or even try to direct his face towards his own brother.

"What in Odin's name did I ever do to you?", there was a hint of regret in his voice and a deep hurt.

"YOU LEFT ME SETH…WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST…"

"When was that Xaph? When you called me weak? When you always told me to step back?"

The two well-known one in the high position of the church and the other with his efficiency to finish off lives without question. The assassin had enough, he charged at the priest in front of him. The one that he called his kin, was one which right now was really getting on his nerves.

"YOU! You are nothing but a weakness born to life!"

Quickly dodging the blows, the priest held a faint smile to his serene face. It held a deep sadness that one couldn't even describe. He was just there, and he looked so harmless yet he stopped dodging as the assassin caught his breath from all his exertions. There was something else that stopped him, a wave of emotions fluttered as his brows furrowed and it seemed, the cloth that covered his eyes were getting moist

"…_You want to kill me that bad big brother?"_

The clergy came nearer the killer, and looked at him with his wide lavender eyes. So serene they were, but they seemed to completely pass through the assassin as they looked on. He smiled weakly, and with a cracked voice carried by the wind he continued conversation.

" _I became a weakling…a Full support…so I could come with you…"_

"LIAR!"

The assassin stabbed at the priest, a sudden motion that did nothing to the clergy. He did not move, and nor did the assassin who was nearly being pushed to tears. As the cloth on his face could hardly hold the water it was holding. The younger one, still continued the jur that the assassin held shaking in anger and confused sadness.

"Remember when we were little? I knew you we're strong… And I could never be as strong as you…I wanted to make you stronger…I knew you wanted me to be an assassin. I know that…but…I…I just …I could not…"

"…You think you know everything?"

" No, I know I don't…"

"Pathetic …"

The assassin moved away from his brother. Making a disgusted face, his mouth just simply forming a frown despite the tears that were starting to trail down his cheeks. He moved, and he once again aimed his weapon at his brother. This time at his neck and the other simply kept still. He stood there smiling serenely.

" It was a mistake that you came to me Seth… A BIG MISTAKE"

Seth positioned himself… standing now and kept his sad, calm smile at his brother. The assassin looked at him, muddled with emotion as he was the hand holding the weapon, shaking quite noticeably that the metal started to make clanging sounds. Angered at this he moves it in a swift motion. A motion to severe the other's head.

"I think…otherwise…albeit…it is the only right decision I've made for you big brother…"

"You could've eluded that FOOL !"

" I tried my hardest…But I could not…"

" I hate you Seth…"

"And I care for you brother, but it was a responsibility"

" The weak have no responsibility!"

The vision of his brother carried on by the wind, hardly there anymore. The assassin took of the blindfold with his right hand with one swift motion. He covered his face, brows furrowing and eyes a soft lavender like his brothers. Something he covers because it's something that reminds him of what he says is a weakness.

" You said…YOU SAID YOU'D COME FIND ME SETH…WHY'D You HAVE TO DIE?"

The back of the Prontera church, is known to be "The Grave of Saints". Where his brother Seth was buried when he sacrificed himself as bait when a Dark Lord had once appeared in the lower gates of Glast Heim. Unprepared the commoners were, Seth held his ground but could not stay alive.

* * *

END


	2. Flowers To Sell

**Author's Memo:** Changed some major problems in the fic. Like the "levels", etc. I'm currently fixing the junk in my fictions, like chapter repitition .. Peace !

**As Always, Reviews are Appreciated

* * *

**

Told once again…

A heavy sigh and a sad smile crossed the sweet face of a flower lady by the side of merchants trying to make ends meet. She loathed the fact that she sold flowers. She would think to herself "of what use are flowers in this world were people have to fight to live!"

Lovers were her daily customers. Sweet with words they were that she envied them. She longed as anybody else would for the time that the flower would be offered to her. She sighed once more and stared at the dew kissed flowers she grew to love. The place were she sold bouquets was a very busy place. Some people trying to get to Glast Heim or to Al de bran, she laughed at the fights that ensued in that place. But one thing that always made her content was the flow of people there. Many opportunities she would think to herself. Blacksmiths, Wizards, Hunters frequented this place. As they liked to call it the warp area… most of, Priests frequented this place and one in particular made her heart stop. He was a young server of God. Who kept the vows he made. He healed, helped those who were in the brink of death and never did scam. With short red hair, and tall height he was rather charming, and very polite to talk to.

She liked him, a lot… and so did he, but as an acquaintance. She always thought that he didn't like her because he had everything he wanted. Whilst she had flowers to sell, Kris a name that echoed through her mind. Over a love that could never be, he frequented his visits. But of course for her it was never enough. He was one of the persevering fighters in this world of Mortals, though not quite that good, he had a nice bearing with him and a reputation to reckon with. Although dreaming of being one of the most powerful soon. She saw him late at evenings to mornings. Until she finally cracked and confessed…

As he smiled at her as he was leaving now to fight once more…she started to cry and shake…

"I_…I …love you_ , Is it impossible for you to do so to me?"

Shocked and flattered the young clergy gently wiped off the tears in her face w/ the back of his hand….

"It is not impossible, just, just that…_I can't_"

" You can't?"

He laughed at her seemingly naïve nature.

"I'm aHighPriest remember?"

She smiled at this…it wasn't funny for her…it hurt but his smile was warm and comfortable and made her smile.

"I just needed to tell you that..."

" And you did and I can't I'm sorry…You'll find lots who're betterthen I, You'll feel better, after a time or so... ! Are you all right?"

"No, but your here"

A smile crossed his face and so it did with hers. She knew it deep within her that she was always meant to watch lovers and never be one. She accepted his sign of friendship and vowed in secret that she would love him until Ragnarok would come. She prayed to the God's to set him free of his duty but it would never happen.

_A laugh came, a priest and a flower merchant like me…ha! Sheer fantasy… A figure said as she closed the book she was reading and smiled as a priest past by her. A handsome priest by that,_

"Why is it that something forbidden tastes all the more sweet?"

As the High Priest past by her she followed him with her glance…and she was in love w/o knowing it. _And the story she just read is told once again…_


	3. A Novice For a Moment

Reading this is up to you..... I know I commited a lot of errors...I just got inspired with the song "15 years" when I repeatedly played it on our trip last christmas...It was the only thing saving me from utter boredom...

This is actually a songfic and it's my first ever try ....hihi...well the next fic after this one will be about...ummmmm I think.....either an assassin again ...or a wizard....-

**

* * *

**

A Novice …For A Moment

_I'm 15 for a moment _

_Caught in between 10 and 20 counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you, _

_Time to buy and time to loose yourself within a morning star._

The vast plain of Rune Midgard and the beauty of it, and how cute you looked on-screen

Not caring for what you wore, not knowing that you needed this…that you needed an immune muffler or a rosary of counter…You had a sword and that was enough, a sandal and an adventurer's suit was enough for you. You whacked things and gradually leveled up, made friends and a dozen few enemies…

I'm 22 for a moment…and she feels better than ever…making our way… 

New skills, you needed to wear this now… And you've bought your very first rare item. Or so you thought…you pressed on int. and a couple status points on strength, and another on luck… not really knowing what that'll do

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high and I'm heading into a crisis_

_Counting the ways to where you are…_

By now, you had "your place" and a hunting ground. And you're now making up for you're foolish looking status, worrying about zeny and what you're wearing. One of your past-times in the game is killing players to get embarrassed … in the least…

_Half the time goes by,_

_Suddenly your wise_

_Another blink of an eye…67 is gone!_

_The sun is getting high…_

_We're moving on_

You have stacks of Ragnarok prepaid cards now, and you smile at yourself in mild content. Even though you know you've wasted time and money on a virtual game… You now have your own guild to math a number of rares…

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in Between 10 and 20_

_Counting the ways _

_To where you are_

You make you're very first moneymaker, or perhaps another character. This time around everything's in a hurry, you level up once more and meet your very first Game Master and you take a picture with him…harass him/her to summon a Baphomet…even if you now it will cause major lag…

_I'm 99 for a moment, _

_I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are…_

You finally stayed with one of your favorite avatars…complete now with every equip known to the land. And now you actually have a pair of long ears and a cool cap on your head…and a dozen more headgears. Every elemental and non-elemental weapon is in your kafra storage

Your aura now shines before myriads of other dreamers. A testify to your zeal and dedication to the game…

_I'm 15 for a moment _

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy _

_And time to loose yourself within a morning star…_

* * *


End file.
